


“The Prettiest One I Can Find.”

by Ducky1783



Series: Crack Shots [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Sharing Brain Cells, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23841682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ducky1783/pseuds/Ducky1783
Summary: Prompt: Soulmate AU where they share brain cells. “Oh, you have to study? Guess it’s my turn to go out and steal traffic cones. I’ll get you the prettiest one I can find.”
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Crack Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604755
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	“The Prettiest One I Can Find.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this is pure crack.
> 
> No I am not sorry.

Normally Kuroo was the one who held their shared brain cells, considering he was studying to become a doctor. But sometimes Kenma needed them to study.

“Oh, you have to study?” Kuroo asked as he leaned over the back of the couch to glance down at Kenna’s textbooks. “Guess it’s my turn to go out and steal traffic cones. I’ll get you the prettiest one I can find.” He kissed Kenma’s cheek and went to put his shoes on.

“Kuroo, you really don’t have to.”

“Yes I do,” Kuroo says. “I can’t let Bokuto one up me. He’s always bragging about the stuff he does when Akaashi has their brain cells.”

“Which is always.” Kenma snorted.

“Unfortunately.”

Kenna turned to face Kuroo and blinked slowly at him. “You're not  _ actually _ going to steal a traffic cone, are you?”

Kuroo grinned widely and pulled the door open behind him. “We’ll see what happens, won’t we?”

Kenma sighed and turned back to his textbooks. Whatever his soulmate did, he hoped he didn’t end up getting himself arrested.

~~~

Kenma rubbed at the side of his neck and checked the time on his phone. It had been a couple hours since Kuroo had left to “steal a traffic cone”. He wondered if his boyfriend had actually done it, or if he was just with Bokuto.

He wasn’t sure which option was more dangerous.

He stood from the couch to go grab himself something to eat and a water bottle. He stretched on the way to the kitchen and sighed. It was really getting close to when he should be eating dinner, but without Kuroo home, he told himself it wouldn’t matter if he ate something.

Kuroo was normally the one that made the meals, even though both of them could cook. He told Kenma it was because he enjoyed making meals for the two of them. Kenma really didn’t care who made the food, as long as he could eat it.

He startled at the sound of the front door opening and turned toward the kitchen entrance.

“Kenma! I’m back!” Kuroo called into the house as he kicked his shoes off at the door.

“I’m in the kitchen!”

Kenma turned back to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water before turning back around and dropping it when he saw what Kuroo held in his hands.

The raven haired male smirked at him and held it out like an offering. “ _ The prettiest one I could find _ , remember?”

“You didn’t.”

“Oh, but I did.”

Kenma stared with wide eyes at the traffic cone in his boyfriends hands. “There’s no way.”

Kuroo laughed and cradled the cone in his arms. “What shall we name her?”

“Her?” Kenma repeated flatly.

“Yes! This is our new daughter. She deserves a name.”

“It’s a traffic cone.”

Kuroo gasps and holds his hands over the cone like he’s trying to block a child’s ears. “Don’t say that about her! She’s trying her best!”

Kenma shook his head and smiled slightly.

His boyfriend was dumb, but he loved him


End file.
